


Another Christmas Story

by lostbird301



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostbird301/pseuds/lostbird301
Summary: SVU breaks up a high end escort ring, where they find 19 year old Loren Brevik, a Norwegian born with american citizenship. Loren and Carisi start to get close as he ends up keeping an eye on her most of the time. (I changed her name to loren)





	1. ONE: Winter

**Author's Note:**

> SVU learns of Lorena's story and how she got to becoming an unwilling escort.

Lorena always loved the winters in New York, she had lived in Oslo, Norway, till she was 12 and she moved to america with her Aunt and uncle, and their three kids. Lorena’s parents had died, giving her maternal aunt full custody. Her uncle was originally from New York, being in the army while he met her. When they moved to New York they lived off the base so Lorena could go to a performing arts school, she had a talent for music, but didn’t know how to read music or play instruments. 

She didn’t love them anymore, Winters were too cold when she had to wear skimpy dresses because she took the wrong way home one day and ended up in the back of a van. She lost her virtue that night and had done unspeakable things since, but every time she thought about what she does, she’d think at least i’m not pregnant. It wasn't much, but it helped her not feel too bad about what is happening. 

Lorena knew it was the beginning of winter, the snow was just falling after weeks of below freezing temperatures in November. But still, she stood in the parking garage of a high end hotel, too expensive to think about, she had to be escorted in through the back to avoid being seen. Lorena kept her head down and gripped the cool fake gold chain of her small purse. Her naturally blonde hair was down in her natural waves, blocking her face. She wore a cheep black body con dress covered in sequins, she looked and felt trashy. 

The man inside the room wasn’t one if her regulars, he was tall, had a mustache and wore glasses and a nice suit. As Lorena walked in, he stayed sitting on a chair, he loosened his tie as a menacing look creeped over his face. Lorena unconsciously back against the wall, her back hitting with a thump before she realized what she was doing. 

“Who do I pay?” He asked, his New-Yorker accent thick. He tossed a wad of bills at Lorena, she caught them. 

“Jackson.” Lorena spoke, her Norwegian accent came out when she was in any stressful situation. 

“Not from here, are you, pretty little thing?” He asked, standing up, Lorena shook her head. “Where’s Jackson?” The man asked. 

“The van, waiting for me.” Lorena whispered, the mans posture changed and he grabbed a walkie talkie. 

“Van in the parking garage, check them all.” Another person walked in through the door to the adjoining suite, she had brown hair and had on a bullet proof vest. 

“Hi, I’m Lieutenant Olivia Benson, what’s your name?” Lorena set the money on a table before she sat in a chair. 

“Lorena Brevik.” She let her accent come out, her handler didn’t like it, and neither did the men, they didn’t like accents unless it was from a Spanish speaking country. 

“Come with me Lorena, we need to go to the station.” Lorena stood up, her knees shaking, the male detective put a jacket over her shoulders before the three of them walked out of the hotel room, passing some police officers and going down the elevators.


	2. TWO: I Can Play Therapist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorena is left at the precinct over night, and get a new temporary home with Amanda.

“I am Lorena Brevik, I was born in Oslo, Norway. I move here at twelve, applied for citizen ship before I turned eighteen. Then I got taken.” Lorena spoke, bits and pieces. 

“What were you doing on the day you were kidnapped?” Amanda asked, as Detective Carisi walked into the interviewing room with a sandwich on a plate for Lorena, and a bottle of water. 

“Turkey and cheddar.” He said, sitting with Amanda at the table. 

“Thank you. I had just passed my final exam in choir, it helped decided which colleges would accept me for my singing career, or labels that would sign me, I had got accepted by two Labels. I was so ecstatic to tell my aunt and uncle, I must’ve took a wrong turn to get home, it was a bad part of town. Someone grabbed me from behind and put a rag over my mouth, I must’ve been knocked out.” Lorena spoke, getting teary eyed at her almost dream. There was a knocking on the one way window, Amanda got up and walked into Olivia’s office. 

“Her aunt and Uncle are back in Norway, I can’t reach them, but I did reach her school, you and Fin go have a talk with her teachers. They’ve got to remember something.” Amanda looked back at Carisi, he sat at the table, arms crossed and leaned back in his chair, Lorena was eating the sandwich like it was her first meal in weeks, and chugging her water. 

“Slow down before you puke.” Carisi warned her, she set down her water and stared at her sandwich as she took a break. Before continuing to eat a few minutes later. 

“Can I listen to music? They never let us.” Lorena had a glint her eyes, Carisi nodded and grabbed out his phone, opening the YouTube app. Lorena typed in the first song title she remembered, stay by Rihanna. The song filled the room and for the first time in weeks, Lorena was happy. 

“You can sing if you’d like.” Carisi said, leaning forward in his chair. 

“Not much of a life you living, not just something you take, it’s given.” Lorena’s voice was slightly scratchy but it was beautiful none-the-less. 

Lorena had fallen asleep on the couch in the interview room while waiting for Olivia. Carisi had draped a blanket over Lorena’s body before he left for the night. Lorena had slipped her mind when Lucy called saying Noah had gotten a fever. Noah was three now, but colds always scared Olivia. 

Around 5 am Lorena woke up, confused as to where she was, the events of last night slipped her mind and she rolled off the couch with the blankets, going underneath the table beside the couch, she went into fetal position and fell asleep.

It was around eight am when Carisi strolled in with Amanda, a bag of donuts and some coffee’s. Amanda looked at the open door to the interview room and saw legs sticking out from the table next to the couch. Amanda walked in and looked underneath the table, Lorena was shaking and her eyes were wet. 

“What happened?” Carisi asked as he strolled in, Olivia had told Amanda she had an emergency with Noah that morning so she would be in late. 

“Liv, had an emergency with Noah. She must’ve forgotten about Lorena.” Amanda said. 

“Hey, Lorena?” Carisi whispered yelled, he watched her shake harder before she opened her eyes. Lorena crawled out from underneath and hugged the blanket around herself tighter. Carisi reached his hand out slowly to place on Lorena’s shoulder. 

“Do you want something to eat? I have donuts.” Lorena nodded, pushing herself up from the floor to sit at the table. Carisi put down a napkin and placed down a glazed donut. Lorena picked up the donut and took a bite, smiling at the sweetness. It felt nice, having a place for now, but soon she wouldn’t when this is all over, what would she do? God only knows if she could still get a record deal, or anything. Where would she stay? She’d have to get a job, and somewhere to live, she’d be on her own again.

Olivia got to the precinct around 10, she put down her purse before she walked into the interview room where Lorena said, a sad expression on her face. Her eyes were welling with tears, and he face was red. 

“Everything alright?” Olivia asked, Lorena shook her head. 

“When this is all over... Were will I go?” As Lorena spoke she choked up and tears fell from her eyes. 

“Well, yesterday, Amanda went to your old school and had some good news. Capitol Records is still willing to sign you, if you want. They will give you an advance so you can get a place.” Lorena nodded, feeling so much relief in her heart. 

“I’m glad. Is there anywhere I can shower?” Lorena asked. 

“Two things, my son has a cold, so you wont be able to stay with me, good news is, Amanda has offered to let you stay with her. I can have Carisi take you to her apartment.” Olivia said, Lorena nodded. 

“It’s been awhile since I've showered.” Olivia giggled along with Lorena. 

Carisi walked the streets to Amanda’s apartment, opening the door with his key. Carisi walked around Amanda's home, grabbing towels and the clothes Amanda texted him. 

“You like her, don’t you?” Lorena said, looking around Amanda’s apartment. Carisi cleaned his throat. 

“Excuse me?” Carisi asked, Lorena turned around. 

“Amanda, you like her. It’s kind of obvious. Half the time, I didn’t have sex with the clients, I just listened to their problems. I was an expensive therapist.” Lorena said. 

“I don’t like Amanda, and anyways, she’s pregnant with another guys baby. It wouldn’t work.” Carisi tried to rationalize. 

“Well, if you ever want someone to play therapist, you know where I’ll be.” Carisi nodded and sat on the couch. 

“Benson doesn’t want us to leave you alone in case an angry pimp tries to kill you. So i’ll be here until Amanda is off. Towels and clothes are in the bathroom.” Lorena nodded and walked into the bathroom, starting the shower before she stepped in. 

She washed carefully over the bruises, and lightly over the dried blood from the previous client who went a little rough but used a condom. After Lorena had washed her hair she turned off the water and wrapped the towel around herself, wrapping another towel around her hair. Lorena put on the sweatshirt and leggings from Amanda. Lorena put her dress and underwear in the trashcan before she walked out, her damp blonde hair hanging over her shoulders. 

Lorena sat in the living room on a chair, tucking her feet under herself. 

“Want to know what’s bad?” Carisi spoke out of the blue, he let the reality tv show keep playing. He looked at Lorena, she nodded. “I think you are pretty, and right now that’s not good.” 

“Thinking someone is pretty isn’t the end of the world.” Carisi took a long gaze at Lorena. 

“Sometimes.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday came sooner than expected and Sonny gets to play lawyer

Loren borrowed a winter jacket from Amanda, putting it over the other clothes she borrowed from Amanda. Sonny was walking down the hallway in Amanda’s floor, he dressed in a nice suit, jacket and scarf. He unlocked the door, shutting it behind him, Loren wasn’t on the couch but Frannie laid in her spot. Sonny heard the water turn off the loud noise of the shower curtain being pulled back. 

“I’m here, Loren. Take your time.” Sonny called, sitting in one of the chairs and turning the TV onto the news. Loren put on the pair of black jeans and the white blouse, she pulled on the burgundy cardigan and brushed her hair. Loren walked out of the shower, going over to the couch to put on socks and the a pair of small healed booties. 

“How professional do I need to look? Because I can grab a binder or somethin’.” Sonny joked. 

“This isn’t for looks, I want to make sure I’m not signing my soul over to the devil.” Loren said, looked at Sonny as she zipped up the boots. Her top buttons were undone and Sonny could see the cleavage from underneath.

“Okay, well, we should get going. Lunch time traffic is a mess.” Loren nodded and stood up, grabbing the coat and fixing the top buttons. She followed Sonny out of the apartment. 

“I’m here for a meeting with Sam Birch.” Loren spoke to the lady at the front desk. She held up a finger, before she continued her call. It wasn’t an important call, just gossiping with a friend. Loren stood at the front desk for a few minutes before Sonny walked over. 

“You okay?” Sonny whispered, Loren shrugged. “Um, hello?” Sonny knocked on the desk. “She has a meeting with Sam Birch in fifteen minutes. We can’t go up without an escort.” The receptionist rolled her eyes. 

“I’m gonna have to call you back. Your Names?” She asked. 

“Loren Brevik.” “Dominick Carisi.” 

“Go wait by the elevator, I’ll call someone.” She handed Loren and Sonny their print outs with their names on them. Sonny lead the way to the elevator, waiting for someone to take them up. 

“Brevik and Carisi?” A man walked up to them. wearing a jacket saying SECURITY, and carrying a clipboard. 

“Yes.” Loren spoke up. The man nodded and typed in the pin on the elevator door. The doors opened and they walked in. 

“You must be good for meeting with Birch.” The man commented. 

“I was, uh, am.” Loren stuttered out, the nerves hitting her as they got closer to the 27th floor. 

“First door on the left, go ahead in.” The man said, holding open the doors. Loren walked out first, going to the first door, it was held open by a door stopper so she walked right in. 

There was a small conference table with three chairs on each side, Sam Birch and two other men, the music producer, Jonathan West, and a board member, Lucas Atwell. The small talk came to a stop as Loren walked in, Sonny behind her. 

“Come, take a seat. Loren Brevik, I presume?” Sam asked, Loren nodded and took the middle chair, Sonny to her left. 

“I’m her Lawyer, Dominick Carisi.” He stuck out his hand for them to shake, they all did, Sonny sat down. 

“I am glad we could get a meeting with you. I have a few things to go over, a contract and your advance, a quick session in the music booth, and then any questions you, or your lawyer may have.” Loren nodded, Sam passed over a contract to Sonny. He went over the five pages quickly. It was a short contract but it was just for her first year. After that they would either drop her or keep her. 

“How much is the advance?” Loren whispered to Sonny. He pointed to the numbers at the end of the last page. It was a thirty thousand dollar bonus, enough for her to get her own place and some clothes of her own. 

“If that seems all in order, then here is a pen.” Loren picked up the pen, she looked at Sonny for any objection, he had none. Loren signed her name and wrote down the date, she passed the papers back to Sam. He got out his checkbook and wrote the check . 

“Don’t spend it all in one place. Now, you ready to sing for us?” Loren nodded, Everyone started to leave the room, Loren and Sonny followed into the recording room. 

“I need a bank account, how do you do that?” Loren asked, they had just gotten back into the car. 

“We can set one up online and cash it tomorrow. It’s getting late and I need to do laundry.” Loren nodded. Sonny parked outside of Amanda’s building. 

“You have to walk me up, I don’t have a key.” Loren said. Sonny nodded and turned off the car, they walked up to the door. Sonny unlocked the door, opening it. 

“Thank you, so much.” Loren got on her tippy-toes and hugged him. Sonny hugged back. 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s fun to play lawyer.” Loren pulled away, Sonny leaned into to give her a kiss, he kissed her forehead. 

“Get a good sleep.” Loren looked at Sonny. 

“Kiss me.” Loren whispered. 

“Just a little.” Sonny leaned down and kissed Loren’s lips, her hand moved behind his neck, pulling him closer to her. His lips moved boldly against her, dominating in a small way. His hands went to her hips, pulling them against his. Loren could feel his boner through his dress pants. Sonny’s hands boldly moved to the small of her back and squeezed her ass. 

Loren got overwhelmed with all of this, her hands moved onto Sonny’s chest and pushed him away. He let go of her, taking a small step back. 

“I’m not ready, Sonny.” Loren whispered. 

“I get it. I’ll see you tomorrow, Loren.” Sonny watched as Loren walked into the apartment, locking the locks. He walked down to his car. 

He rubbed his hand over his face, groaning, he started the car and drove to his building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loren gets a bank account set up and spends the night with Sonny while Amanda’s mother comes to town. That night Sonny touches Loren like he had wanted.

Sonny offered to host Loren while Amanda’s mother was in town for the weekend. On Saturday morning, Sonny went over to Amanda’s to get Loren. She had some clothes in a backpack, and the couch she had been sleeping on had folded blankets and pillows next to it on the floor. 

“You got everything? Toothbrush? Shampoo?” Amanda had been acting like a mother to Loren more recently. 

“Yes. I have everything I need.” Loren said, giving Amanda a side hug because of her growing belly. 

Sonny’s apartment was the epitome of a bachelor pad, it was monochrome and had very few knickknacks lying around. Loren put her bag on the ground next to the couch. 

“Unlike Amanda, I have a guest room. I’ll give you a tour.” Loren picked her bag back up and followed him around the apartment. 

“And this is the guest bedroom,” it was a room big enough to have a bed and a nightstand, smaller in comparison to Sonny’s room. Loren set her bag at the end of the bed. Falling onto the fluffy comforter she sighed. 

“It’s been so long since I’ve had a bed all to myself.” Loren said, her voice muffled by the comforter. 

“I bet, hey, lets eat some lunch while I get your bank account ready.” Loren nodded and got out of the bed, reluctantly, she followed Sonny into the kitchen. He opened his laptop, pulling up a website to a bank, he pressed on the create your own account button and put it in front of Loren. Sonny collected items to make sandwiches while Loren filled out the information. 

“So, now whats on the agenda for today?” Loren asked as she washed the dirty plates, Sonny sat at the kitchen island, watching Loren clean the dishes. 

“We will cash the check at the bank, get out some money for you to get some clothes of your own. Then come back here for dinner. Sound good?” Sonny asked he had gotten out of his seat and wiped down the counter top. 

“Yeah. I’ll go grab the check.” Loren walked into the guest room and got the check from her backpack. She put it in her pocket and walked out of the room. 

The bank was close by, and so were a few clothing stores. The pair walked into the bank, waiting inline for the next teller. “Over here, miss!” A small blonde woman said, Loren walked over to the counter and handed over the check. 

“I set up an account online, I need to put this check in their.” Loren spoke, the teller picked up the check and started typing on the code. 

“Do you have a debit card already? Or do you need one?” 

“I need one, can I also take out some money from my account?” The woman nodded. 

“Write down a billing address, please. How much money do you want to withdraw?” Loren looked over to Sonny who sat on a chair, he was looking at a magazine. 

“I-I-I’m not sure, enough to get some clothes?” Loren stuttered, feeling overwhelmed, it’d been so long since she had talked to a normal person she didn’t know how to act by herself. 

“It’s okay, Loren, breathe.” The teller saw tears in her brown eyes, she knew she was having a slight anxiety attack. Loren took deep breathes, trying to calm herself but her breathing was shaky. 

“I’ll get out five hundred, that should be enough.” Loren was fiddling with her fingers, she nodded. 

“Here you go. Do you have a billing address?” She asked. Loren shook her head. 

“I still need to find my own place, I don’t even have a phone. I need some money for a phone.” Loren trailed off, so many things were appearing in her mind that she needed. “I need a bed, I need sheets, pillows, blankets. Where do I get all of this?” Loren had tears slipping out of her eyes onto her cheeks. 

“I will get out more money for you, Loren, focus on one thing at a time. It will get easier. Here, this is two thousand, it should be enough for a phone and some clothes, here is my card. Call me when you get a phone, and we can finish setting this up, okay?” Loren reached out and picked up the card, Thalia Moore, Thalia put the money in an envelope and handed it over to Loren. 

“Sign here, and you can leave.” Thalia said, pointing to a signature pad. Loren signed her name. 

“Thank you so much.” Loren wiped her eyes and walked over to Sonny. 

“Wow, doll, you okay?” Sonny asked, he stood up quickly and scanned her face, it was red from crying but nothing else. 

“The world is bigger than I realized.” 

Loren had realized she needed underwear, and bras, Amanda had gotten her a few pairs to wear while she got everything in her life ready. And the only store on the street to have underwear was a Victoria’s Secret, Sonny followed her in, not hovering over her too much, but just enough to make it not weird. 

“Hi! I’m Ashley, do you need any help?” A perky brunette asked, walking up to them. 

“Yes, uh,” Loren looked to Sonny, he got the hint and he walked away from them. 

“Boyfriend? I think we can find something he will love.” Loren blushed. 

“He is a friend... I don’t know my bra size.” Loren spoke, Ashley nodded, Loren already had picked out a few pairs of underwear, and just needed a bra that fit. 

“Yeah, no problem, follow me.” Loren followed after Ashley. Meanwhile, Sonny was walking around looking at the many pairs of underwear and different bra styles. 

“Do you need any help sir?” A blonde walked up to him, she looked a little concerned. 

“No, uh, just waiting for a friend.” Sonny said, doing a tight-lipped smile. 

“Sir, it’s been twenty minutes, if you don’t leave soon I will have to call the cops.” Sonny moved his jacket enough to show his badge. 

“I’m on duty, ma’am.” The blonde walked away. 

Loren walked up to Sonny, a medium sized shopping bag in her hand. 

“You good?” Sonny asked before they head to the doors. Loren nodded. 

“Take off the tags and i’ll do a load.” Sonny said as they entered his apartment. Loren nodded. Taking her bags over to the couch where she started taking off the tags. Sonny came over and lifted the clothes into his arms, carrying them to the washer before he threw them in. 

“Are leftovers okay for dinner?” Loren hummed in response as she put the tags in the garbage. Sonny dished them up warmed up lasagna he’d gotten from his moms house last night. Loren put on the TV, turning on reality TV. 

It was late, the bowls were empty on the coffee table, Loren and Sonny sat on the couch together. Sonny’s arms on the back of the couch. 

“Can we kiss again?” Loren asked, looking up at Sonny. 

“If you want to, yes.” Sonny leaned his head down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, testing the waters before the actual kiss. It got hot real quick, they got lost in the moment, Loren was moved onto his lap, her arms around his neck and his hands rested on her hips. He felt like he was back in high school, making out on the couch and dry humping till he’d come in his pants. 

Only this time it was different, his hands weren’t groping her everywhere he could see, but they just rested on her hips, keeping enough of a grip to make sure she wont fall if he absently bucks his hips into hers. Loren liked this, instead of the forced sex she had to endure, it was on her own terms this time. She didn’t feel like she had to do something or else she’d be done for, she wanted to do this. 

Loren boldly moved her hips down, making Sonny groan into the kiss. His hands moved up to her waist, moved over her back, pulling her against him. It started getting needy, Sonny’s hands were underneath her breasts, cupping the skin over her rib cage, he knew she wasn’t wearing a bra, he moved his hands cautiously over her breasts, squeezing around the edges. 

Loren whimpered and moved down her hips. Sonny moved one of his hands between them, cupping her pussy through her leggings. Loren moaned as Sonny rubbed clit her through her pants.

“You like that don’t you?” Sonny whispered, he didn’t realize he’d use the same voice as when he pretended to pay Loren for sex. Loren shakily grabbed his wrist, he stopped his hand movements, moving it to rest on her hip. 

“What’s wrong?” He whispered, searching her face for some emotion beside the lust in her eyes. 

“Don’t say anything, not yet at least.” Sonny nodded. “Can you do that again? touch me?” His hand drifted back to between her legs, his fingers trailing over the material covering her. He moved his hand to put it in her leggings, leaving her underwear between his hand and herself. She was wet, so wet. Sonny felt himself twitch in his pants. 

His fingers moved round the underwear and brushed against her clit, making her jump in pleasure. Loren felt herself getting closer once he started playing with her clit, her whimpers told Sonny she was close. Loren let out a small groan as she rested her head on his shoulder, her body shook from the orgasm. 

His arms cradled under her ass as he lifted her off the couch, carrying her to her bed for the weekend. 

“I didn’t help you.” Loren whispered. 

“It’s fine, I don’t want to push you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning, Sonny and Loren were in the kitchen, making breakfast, Loren sat on the island, swinging her legs as Sonny cooked eggs. 

Sonny watched as she looked through emails on her new phone, her t-shirt had fallen off her shoulder showing some of her breast, he could tell she wasn’t wearing a bra. 

Sonny turned off the burner, standing between Loren’s thighs. Loren shook her head and put down her phone. Sonny pulled her to the edge, meeting their hips. 

“I got in contact with my aunt, I might fly out there over Christmas. I haven't decided yet.” Sonny nodded. 

“Well, if you don’t go catch a plane, then you can come with me to my moms. Have Christmas Carisi style.” Loren laughed. 

“I will keep that in mind. Whats on the agenda today?” Sonny let go of her hips and plates up the eggs. 

“I found a few apartments online that are move in ready.” Sonny opened his laptop, loud moans filled the room. A video of a guy pounding into a woman from behind was on the laptop. Sonny shut his laptop, almost slamming it shut. Loren snickered at Sonny. 

“So that’s what I heard last night...” Loren was joking but Sonny didn’t know. 

“I had headphones in, you couldn’t have heard that.” Loren smiled and let out a laugh. 

“Your right, I didn’t but you didn’t know that.” Sonny laughed and shook his head, opening his laptop back up, closing the window immediately. He pulled up the apartments, all within a good range and a good location, close enough to him to keep an eye on her. 

“I set up for us to look at them today, noon, one-thirty, and two. So, lets eat and then get ready.” 

The second apartment was definitely the one, it was a one-bedroom-one-bathroom with a good sized kitchen, a cozy yet spacious living room and a good amount of closet space. The building had a great security system and an elevator, plus, rooftop access. Loren signed the papers and got the keys. 

“Now I need a bed. And everything else.” Loren joked. 

“We can get the necessities this week. We can go to IKEA tomorrow-”

“I can pronounce everything at IKEA, its fun.” 

“Loren, you aren’t alone in this right now. I’m here to help.” 

“What about once I have everything settled? Will you still be there if I need you?”

“Yes.” 

“Who’s gonna break it to her that there is no trial?” Benson asked Carisi and Amanda. 

“She said she would be useful for a trial, but I don’t think she will freak out too much.” Sonny spoke quickly. 

“Carisi, I know you have been spending a lot of time with Loren but if you too are getting involved, I don’t want to be blindsided by the news.” Carisi looked at Olivia. 

“I mean, i’m helping her out. I’d tell you if it was more.” Amanda walked out of Olivia’s office first, “Is it considered a bad idea if I invite her over for Christmas at my parents?” 

“Only if you sleep with her Carisi, draw a line, and keep it.” Carisi nodded, leaving Olivia’s office


End file.
